big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnasota Sylvester and the Search for Patrick's Umbrella
Minnasota Sylvester and the Search for Patrick's Umbrella is the 35th episode of ShapeTales and the second Minnasota Sylvester. Plot Minnasota Sylvester (Alvin) goes on a quest around the world in search for Noah’s Ark when he learns of the mysterious and powerful relic "Patrick's Umbrella". He then teams up with his best friend, Silvia (Petunia), and his once arch enemy, Professor Tanner (Mr. Rick), to find it before Martin’s twin brother, Wicked (Mr. Rick, again), uses it for his own schemes. Fun Facts Explanations * Helado (the "h" is silent") is Spanish for ice cream. * Wicked telling Minn no cellphones is a rule every theater has because talking on phones disturbs the audiences' attention to the film and/or play they're watching. * Beans and franks are hot dogs and cooked beans. This could be either baked or chilli. * Wicker Furniture is a type of furniture made of woven fibers formed into a rigid material. * A cliffhanger is a plot device used in media to give the audience a feel of suspense of what's going to happen next. * Minn saying "Between Iraq and a hard place" is a pun on "A rock and a hard place", which means a dilemma. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first appearances for kid versions of Jimmy and the Pyramids, and the first time a new model of a younger version of Alvin since Dome. ** The first Minnasota Sylvester episode to have songs, since the previous episode couldn't have any. ** The first time Qwerty has a face. * This was also the last episode for several things: ** The last episode to feature the original ShapeTales opening. ** The last appearance for the original countertop and the original design for Qwerty. ** This was the last episode to use the ShapeTales intro from 2007 to 2009. * According to Phil and Tim, there were major differences between pre-production and the final. ** The original bad guys were Norwegians who wanted a cruise ship that was indestructible from any storms and they were in the hunt for the original Noah's Ark. ** There was an explanation why Sylvester is afraid of worms. ** Sylvester was supposed to be in a barrel instead of a tire. ** Sylvester had a conversation with Loki after the octagon minion took Silvia's purse. ** The license plate on the bus says "Turkey Welcomes You" ** Originally, the license plate had the modern flag of Turkey. However, this was changed for two reasons. 1 was because they didn't want to offend the Islamic religion, and second was that they want it to make more of a clue than to just give it away. * Some of the planned attractions for the goldfish pond were: ** A board with the Roman numbers 1-10 over water (The Story of Moses) ** A Roman building with two broken supports (Samson) ** A yellow whale with a opening mouth (Jonah) ** A mountain with a olive on a stick (Noah) ** A large tower that resembles a cake (The Tower of Babel) ** A small cave with a flock of sheep with a star over (The Nativity Scene) * The sound of the characters hopping on the ice is Adam Frick tapping his finger on a mirror. * This is the only episode where the new yellow logo appears in the original ShapeTales opening. Remarks * When Cuke tells Wicker that you can't trust everything that's on a cartoon, the minions look at the audience. * As of the present time, Jimmy never get to answer Joey's letter after this episode. * The DVD cover depicts Minn and Silvia driving a jeep. This technically didn't happen as Julia was kidnapped and was on the jeep, while Minn had to rescue her. * Scallion Three's color as a kid is different from when he's an adult, as it's bright green instead of green-teal. * As stated in Bad Hexagon, the episodes after that Sherlock Holmes are in 16:9. But like Big Donkey Rescue and Saint Petersburg, it's in 4:3 and the frame rate is different. This is noticeable as the quality on the screenshots shown on the back DVD cover is brighter than what's shown in the actual episode. * The "I" in the Outdoorsman Clown Wigs sign is lowercase than the other letters. * Despite Humfrey's plans to place the animals in the ark, there's no entrance for them to get in. Although it might be in the back. * As you'll notice in the beginning of the story, Humfrey got the hairbrush out, even though it didn't showed up before. Phil stated it was originally meant to be in the glass case, but there were technical issues with the lighting. * Minn pulled the can of film and the rope from behind without a bag. Tim joked about this in the commentary. * It was never explained what happened to the octagon minion with the tourist shirt. * A few fourth wall breaks happened: ** Mr. Sylvester first glances at the audience when he states Tanner is somewhere between Iraq and a hard place. ** He and the potato minions looked at the screen. * The log cabins Minn went through are the same exact models. * Slivia locks the Theater door with her hairpin, even though there's no lock. * The continuity on Gourdon is off. When he first starts entering the pyramid, he was wearing his QBT Alvin shirt. But when he's on the stairs, he's wearing his regular motif. He also appears in Turkey, which would be impossible for him to appear there, unless he took the same plane as Minn. ** Also, some of Gated Zone folks appear both in Mexico and Turkey. * The paper bag mask has shrunk when Jimmy wore it. Goofs * The tire swing Minn got stuck in vanishes in one shot. * Professor Tanner was missing his top teeth in the photograph. * As you'll notice on Jimmy, his mouth doesn't move if you look closely. * Minnasota was missing his tooth in one shot after Julia winked. * When Minn says "Four steps up", Phil briefly breaks character by laughing slightly. * Wicker suddenly vanished after his guards were arrested, even though his voice was heard. Inside References * Alvin mentioned Burger Bell, which was first heard in Mr. Rick's first Shapey Song. * One of the children requested Sylvester and Julia to sing Dance of the Triangle. * The lumberjacks from Dooley's Lumber Camp appear. * Wicker's lop-sided mustache hearkens back to how Mr. Lunt had his mustache like in his debut episode. * Because it's a sequel to Samson's Hairbrush, some references and nods were in the episode: ** Minn stating both he and Rattan became friends, as well as Rattan mentioning he's reformed. ** Jimmy and Jerry as the Mounties. ** Some of the music recycled from that episode. ** The treehouse from Bully Trouble was reused, as well as the pictures were kept. * Humfrey calling Minnasota "Kook" might be a production reference on one of the names Mike suggested for Larry. * Minnasota's line “Nobody makes me look silly” is a reference to The End of Silliness? Real World References * Like it's precursor episode, various references from the Indiana Jones were used here. ** The episode starts and ends on a mountain, similar how the films did. ** The story parallels to the third film, such as Young Indiana's outfit, him trying to get an artifact back from robbers, learning tricks that he'll use in later life, and the hidden cave collapses. ** Minn swinging on vines is similar what happened in the fourth film. * Pier 1 is a retailer store, known for selling furniture. * The poem Mr. Muffet is referring to Minn is Little Miss Muffet. * Craig's list is a online site for classified advertisements with sections devoted to jobs, housing, personals, items or houses for sale, and community service. * The phrase "I scream, you scream" is a reference to the 1920's song Howard Johnson, Billy Moll, and Robert King. This phrase was also used for the first television episode of 3-2-1 Walruses!. Fast Forward * The upcoming movie that's on the billboard is the next episode. * The forest background would be used again in It's a Beautiful Light. * Silvia's fascination for theater would show up again for a later Easter episode. * Patrick's Umbrella is seen again in Oval's Bark.